


Epiphany

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining, Realization, Romance, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan snaps a picture that exposes Jensen's feelings and rocks Jared's world, making him question everything--especially his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn_reversebang](spn_reversebang.livejournal.com), using [milly_gal](milly_gal.livejournal.com)'s beautiful art. I've always loved that picture from ChiCon, and when I saw it in an art prompt, I hoped that I'd be able to claim it before it got nabbed. Finding out it was the delightful and talented [milly_gal](milly_gal.livejournal.com) was the icing on the cake! As always, she was so fun to work with, offering so much as well as listening to me work the story through. Thank you, bb!!!! I'll always be so happy to work with you!
> 
> Many thanks also to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com), who always gives me amazing support and feedback in addition to her stellar beta work. You rock! And to [roxymissrose](roxymissrose.livejurnal.com), my alpha reader of wonderfulness! 
> 
> Finally, so many thanks to the mods for giving so much of their time to run this challenge, one that is so loved and anticipated by us all.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/87751/87751_original.jpg)

 

 

Jensen stared at the picture displayed on his tablet. It was all there, plain as day, laid out for anyone to see. In the picture, Jared is standing behind Jensen, his stupid white and red scarf around Jensen's neck, his arm across Jensen's collarbone. Jared is looking out at the fans with one of his sweet smiles.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firesign10/4507356/88344/88344_original.jpg)

Jensen, though—Jensen simply stands there, transfixed. The look of peace, of bliss, across his face is unmistakable. It's an unguarded moment, a split second where his true feelings leaked out; feelings he'd spent years disguising as brotherly affection, barricaded behind a wall of reserve. He'd cultivated that facade so diligently, but apparently all for naught, for here they are for everyone to see and speculate on. For fangirls to squeal over. For paps to zoom in on. For his family to wonder just what's going on between Jensen and his handsome co-star as they film together over long hours and travel together all over the world to meet fans.

For Jared to see.

For Jared to realize how Jensen truly felt.

_Oh God..._

Jensen dropped his face into his hands.

_Jared._

 

Jensen was lost from day one, when he and Jared had met at the casting read for _Supernatural_. Sure, at first it was Jared's good looks—the dark, thick hair and the blue-brown eyes, so engagingly set over those cheekbones. The bone structure that hinted how handsome he would become as he matured. The rangy body and the over-sized hands, like puppy paws he'd not yet grown into. Those damn _dimples._

But Jensen quickly realized how much more there was to Jared than just boyish good looks. He was whip-smart, constantly reading, acutely aware of everything around him. He was funny as hell—witty, raunchy, goofy by turns, and sometimes all at once. Jared felt things deeply, although he didn't always show it and often used that same humor to deflect. Jensen didn't learn how much Jared did that until a great deal more time had passed. He was outgoing and friendly, immediately at ease on the set. By the end of the first month of filming, Jared knew every crew member's name, had them smiling and joking with him, while Jensen was still struggling to say more than 'hi' to his make-up girl.

Time flew by; filming long hours, working hard, trying to always give the best performances they could. Sam and Dean's characters grew and fleshed out, became real to everyone on the crappy motel sets and inside the Impala. They got to do a lot of their own stunts, which they both loved despite the bruises and bumps. There were hours devoted to sparring practice, to shooting practice, working out in the gym. Jared discovered how much he loved working out, and Jensen watched in awe as Jared transformed himself from the rangy, slightly gawky youth to a ripped young man, muscular and graceful.

And hot as hell. Jensen could barely hide how attracted he was to his co-star. The personality had always been there, but now it was housed in a body that was a work of art. Jared filled out was gorgeous, and all the ladies on the set practically purred when he paid them any attention. He didn't seem interested in anyone in particular though; even the guest stars who tried to catch his eye departed with a sigh of regret at leaving alone. Jared seemed perfectly happy with the occasional date for a studio event, otherwise spending time reading, working out, or hanging with Jensen.

And if Jensen were honest with himself, he didn't mind that at all. He just didn't admit that to anyone.

Or really even himself.

In the third season, the conventions started; a handful of cities at first, but more every year. Several other actors were featured, but of course the stars were Jared and Jensen. The photos and autograph sessions weren't bad, but the Q&A panels were agony for Jensen at first. Being on a television show was fine—he was only in front of the crew, completely absorbed in the technicalities of portraying Dean Winchester, with all of his strengths and foibles. Being on a convention stage, however, meant being Jensen Ackles in front of a huge crowd of fans—no script, no costume, no defenses. He was grateful for fans, of course. There'd be no show without them. But standing in front of them, fielding questions and withstanding the pressure of adoration, that...well, it was painful. It was like taking off all of his clothes onstage while under the scrutiny of a thousand pairs of eyes.

Jensen and Jared were already close friends by then. Fourteen hour days filming, often in rain or snow, while living far from family and friends, created a bond between them that was further fostered by late nights with beer and spirits shared over burgers and steaks. The more time they spent together, the more in sync they became. Similar family histories and attitudes were cemented by in-jokes and buoyed by constant laughter. The harder one of them worked, the more the other strove to match it. And always there was a helping hand between them, whether it was running lines or working through a difficult moment with their characters. Jensen supported and guided Jared as the younger, less experienced actor struggled to master the nuances of Sam Winchester, and in return, felt Jared challenge his own skills and push him to be a better Dean.

When it came to the cons, however, Jared turned out to be the stronger of the duo. His open, playful nature was an immediate hit with the fans, and he could make a joke out of anything. A flash of those dimples and a wink or a funny face, and the fans were eating out of his hand. Jensen stood stiffly, clutching his mic, grateful for Jared covering for him as he struggled internally, or deflecting some overly personal question. Jensen had always prided himself on his professionalism; he was always prepared, lines memorized, ready to work, but this was a whole new challenge. His natural reserve paired with the lack of any character to hide inside of meant he had to work every moment to smile and emote.

If Jared had not been next to him the entire time, Jensen knew he would have crashed and burned.

But Jared was there. And gradually, one year after another, one city after another, each con became a little easier. Jensen learned to relax. Learned to trust Jared to have his back. Jensen found that the more he opened up to the fans, the more they gave back to him, and therein was a loop of positive energy that could sustain him. He and Jared created their own rhythm of banter, of back and forth where Jensen was the calm one, the self-possessed one, and Jared was the emotional, funny one, speaking seriously and from his heart one moment and bouncing around like an energetic puppy the next, knocking their stools over and wiggling his butt.

Offstage—well, there were new hurdles there too. Jensen and Jared were used to being together so much. They already could finish each others' sentences, worked together on-set like a well-oiled machine. They had a million in-jokes, half of which could be communicated by a glance. Now they had long hours of travel, which they lightened by watching movies together and sharing quiet talks. Together, they waited in customs, waited in green rooms, waited for the cabs and shuttle vans.

They had separate rooms, of course, but always next door to each other. Depending on the thickness of the hotel walls, Jensen could hear Jared's off-key singing in the shower, could time his eventual appearance from the first flush of the morning. In one particularly thin-walled hotel, Jensen heard some suspicious groans, and quickly turned his television on louder than normal. Jared must have gotten the message; the next morning, his cheeks were slightly pink and his greeting was stilted at first when he came out for breakfast. His eyes didn't meet Jensen's until coffee and pancakes had been consumed, and Jensen had made a joke about clogged pipes.

Jensen ignored how his pajamas had been a little uncomfortable that night.

He'd managed, though. Managed to be the best friend ever, giving no hint of the feelings that had developed over all this time, through all these places and trips and hours spent in each others' pockets. He masked how his enjoyment of Jared's company grew into an actual need for it. How he craved to see that smile break into dimples, that chuckle bloom into hearty laughter. The warmth of a clap on the shoulder resonated down to Jensen's toes for hours. The squeeze of a platonic hug spawned fantasies of a hug that left platonic affection in the dust, and heated up into dreams about naked bodies pressed against each other, of Jared's tan skin against Jensen. Jensen felt like a teenager, with inappropriate erections and come-stained tissues on the floor by his bedside, the by-product of nocturnal fantasies starring one Jared Padalecki.

Jensen would die before he'd let Jared know. Jared was bisexual, but he'd never indicated any feelings beyond the brotherly kind toward Jensen. Jensen never wanted to lose what he had; it was not worth the risk, the potential terrible loss, that revealing his heart would bring.

So Jensen stuffed his deeper feelings down and smiled, laughed, joked, worked with the love of his life, determined that Jared—that _anyone_ \--would never know.

And in a split second on the stage at Chicago's 2014 convention, that facade had been ripped away, his carefully constructed walls dropped. The truth had shone through brightly, just for a moment, but that moment had been captured by some lucky photographer, and now it was everywhere. All over the internet, the fan sites, Twitter—Jensen in Jared's embrace, his face radiating quiet joy.

Joy and love in Jared's arms.

 

 

Jared stared at his laptop screen, studying the picture that filled it. He saw himself on the Chicago convention stage, standing at an angle, smiling softly as he stared off stage left into the audience. His right arm was wrapped around Jensen, who faced out the other angle and looked directly at the photographer. Jared's white scarf with the red stripes was wrapped around Jensen's neck. Jared remembered how they'd been joking around onstage with it, Jensen flipping the ends of it after a fan complimented Jared on it. He'd just been goofing around when he'd embraced Jensen like that.

But...Jensen. Jensen stood there with the most beatific expression Jared had ever seen. Eyes closed, perfectly calm, peace and contentment radiating from him. Jared had never seen Jensen like this before, not in their whole almost eleven year history. He was like a Buddhist monk who'd achieved nirvana.

All from Jared's stupid scarf wrapped around his neck, arm slung over his collarbone as they stood before hundreds of fans on a stupid stage in stupid Chicago.

Jared pushed himself up off the couch, leaving the laptop on the coffee table while pacing around the living room of his Vancouver apartment. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what was going on. What did that picture mean? Why did Jensen look like that? A moment afterward, he'd been talking and laughing like usual, the two of them taking questions and having fun with the crowd. They'd come off the stage still laughing, heading to the green room for a drink and a snack before the rest of the photo ops resumed. Jared had had no idea that moment had happened at all, not until he was looking through random fan photo coverage of the panel and had seen this picture. It had stopped him in mid-click.

He looked out the large living room window for several minutes, letting the image from the con percolate there. Sometimes the answer to a question came more easily when he just let his mind wander, let things sift through at their own pace rather than chase it down. He observed how the leaves were turning gold and russet outside, and it made him think of Jensen's hair, all dark blond and ginger tints mixed in the brown. Jensen's beard particularly had the ginger hue, but he'd been clean-shaven in Chicago, the smooth planes of his face in repose above the scarf. Jared sat back down and studied the screen. The scarf, the white fabric stark against Jensen's complexion, contrasting with Jared's dark sweater. The stage lighting provided stunning illumination that showcased Jensen's dark lashes fanning against his cheek, the usually mobile mouth still, full lips relaxed. Jared's own sharp features were in silhouette, and he had to admit how his profile played up Jensen's perfect features even more.

 _We complement each other, don't we? In so many ways, on-screen and off._ He sat back, running a hand through his hair. Leaning his head back against the sofa, he stared unseeing at the ceiling. Images of Jensen played out in his mind, filmstrips of memories from the last nine years. Jared saw them afresh, saw what he'd viewed as brotherly love for what it really was. The little considerations Jensen made for him, like giving his uneaten food to Jared, letting him nap on Jensen's shoulder when they flew. The unceasing support as Jared literally finished growing up in front of the camera, as an actor and a man. The affectionate joking around, Jensen's little-known sense of goofy, dirty humor, all of it underscored with a deeper emotion that now rang out clearly to Jared, so clearly that he wondered how he'd ever mistaken it. How had he looked all this time and never seen?

 _After all, how different are we from a couple? We do everything together. Share everything together. Food. Beer. Laughter. Tears. Time and space. Everything except sex._ He let out a deep breath. _It just happened so gradually, it didn't...I didn't realize it._

Nothing like a good epiphany smacking you in the face.

Jensen was in love with him.

_How do I feel about that?_

_About Jensen?_

 

Those two questions remained constantly in the back of Jared's mind over the next couple of months, simmering gently in his hind-brain. Filming a weekly, hour-long television show left little time or energy for deep thinking, and Jared was not going to make any decisions or take any action without serious consideration first. Jensen was his best friend and his co-star, and both of those relationships were too valuable to damage for a spur-of-the-moment, rash course of action. Jared was content to leave things alone in the interim.

BurCon was the last con of the year, and as always, the pace was fast and fun. Hilarity was generally the rule at cons; spending time with Richard, Rob, Matt, and the other guests guaranteed laughs and good times. The fans were amazing, and Jared and Jensen always left exhausted but revitalized at the same time. There were moments where the questions spawned by the picture nudged Jared, like when he watched Jensen napping on the plane, his face calm and vulnerable, or when he looked across the hall during autographs and saw Jensen smiling and talking with the fans. Jared knew how far Jensen had come out of his shell over the years, and his heart filled with pride at how much more outgoing his boy was now.

And exactly when had Jensen become “his boy”?

At the start of winter hiatus, Jared took the first week to visit his family in San Antonio. Jensen did the same, flying to Dallas to spend the Christmas holiday with his parents and siblings. They drove to the airport together, excited for their trips, and they agreed to return right after the New Year to share some downtime together. Jared looked into Jensen's eyes as they parted ways at the terminal, but Jensen gave nothing away, just as he hadn't since Chicago. Jared spent half of his flight wondering if he'd imagined the whole thing, but when he finally dozed off, that picture infiltrated his dreams, and he awoke with the certainty that it was true. Jensen was in love with him, but would never act on it. It was going to be up to Jared to deal with, one way or another.

And he was going to decide which way that was over this holiday break.

 

 

“Dude!” Jensen dropped his bags and hugged Jared. Jared had returned first, and had promised to pick his co-star up at Yellow River Airport. “How ya doing? How was the trip?” He picked his bags back up and they started walking to the parking lot.

Jared answered his questions casually, but his heart was pounding. He'd wondered how he would react to seeing Jensen again. He'd happily spent time with his parents, his sister, his brother, and their families, celebrating the holiday and unwinding, but always in the back of his mind, the gears were turning. Jared often appeared impulsive, and he could be, but he was also very analytical about important issues. This issue was of paramount importance, and he was giving it the utmost attention.

And he knew the answer now. Seeing Jensen again, listening to his voice, feeling his warmth radiate in the car; Jared knew how he felt. Knew what he wanted. It had been right next to him for a long time—he just hadn't understood it. Jensen had been the most important person to Jared for years, and he finally realized why.

He was in love with Jensen too.

Jensen chatted on about how cute his nephew was, seemingly unaware of Jared's busy mind and thudding heart. They drove back to Jensen's place, having already planned on beer and pizza for their first night back. Jared made the appropriate listening noises, but only about half of Jensen's words made it through the buzzing in Jared's head. He concentrated on driving, worried that his distraction would result in an accident. His hands squeezed the steering wheel and his eyes never left the road; if he looked at Jensen now, he'd get lost in those green eyes and that sweet mouth.

Jared shifted in his seat. Apparently now that he'd realized his feelings, his body wanted to act on them. While he'd always been aware of how gorgeous his friend was, that Jensen was considered hot, now it manifested on a far more physical level. His skin tingled, and his hands itched to touch Jensen, to explore the wide shoulders and muscular back, rove over his chest and tweak the famously perky nipples. They'd changed clothes so often around each other in easy familiarity, but there was so much Jared didn't know about Jensen's body, and he longed to find out.

Jensen's chatter trailed off in the wake of Jared's distracted responses, and they arrived at his apartment in silence. Jared saw Jensen darting little side looks at him as they grabbed the bags and headed into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut and they were alone, he turned to Jared.

“Jared, you okay? You seem...preoccupied. Everything all right?”

Jared nodded, then shook his head. “It is and it isn't.” The elevator door pinged open, and they busied themselves getting everything in Jensen's apartment. Jared watched Jensen toss his bags into the bedroom, returning to pull beers from the fridge. The beer was cool and refreshing on Jared's suddenly dry throat. Was he really going to do this? But the memory--now emblazoned forever on his brain—of Jensen's blissful face with Jared's scarf around him made Jared bold, strengthened him to take the risk. “I did a lot of thinking during my trip, Jen, and I think I need to make a change.”

Jensen gestured to the couch, and they sat down. “Jare, whats up? You're scaring me a little. Are you thinking of leaving the show or something?” His face was serious, a small furrow between his eyebrows as he looked at Jared with concern.

Jared drank again and put the bottle down on the coffee table. “No, not at all. I love the show. I love Sam, and I love working with you. That's not it at all.” His hands clenched together in interlocking fists.

He blew out a deep breath. _Come on, man up!_ he scolded himself. He shifted so he was squarely face-to-face with Jensen.

“Jensen...I know.”

Jensen cocked his head, looking puzzled. “Know what?”

Jared leaned forward, putting Jensen's bottle on the table and taking his hands in Jared's own. “I _know,_ Jen. About how you feel. About me.”

Jensen's eyes got very wide, the white showing around the deep green irises. His mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out. He slowly shook his head. “No. No, you... you're imagining something. You've read some crazy fanfic, and--”

Shaking his head, Jared squeezed Jensen's hands gently. “No. Not imagining, not fanfic. And no tentacles.” He chuckled, and Jensen grinned; they'd read some weird stuff over the years, but the tentacle ones always made them giggle. Jared was relieved to see Jensen relax a little.

“I still don't know what you're talking about, Jared.” Jensen pulled his hands back and grabbed his beer again, sipping nervously and picking at the label.

Jared pulled his phone out and clicked through the menu to pull up the picture. Even on the small phone screen, Jensen's expression was plain to see. Jared silently presented it to Jensen, holding it out until Jensen finally took it, studying the screen.

“Oh no,” breathed Jensen. “No...” He bit his lip, teeth catching the plump flesh and making Jared want to kiss it. Damn, all these years together, and now he couldn't wait to kiss Jensen, embrace him. He felt calm and antsy all at once, deeply hoping not to have lost everything on this roll of the dice.

Jared took the phone back and slipped it into his pocket. Jensen was pale, his freckles _how did I not see how adorable they are?_ darker against his skin.

“Jared, I'm sorry—I was never going to, I would never have—please, is it too late? Can we just...I won't do anything, I promise, just please, can we--”

Jared silenced the stammering words by leaning forward and kissing Jensen, one hand cupping Jensen's cheek. Jensen started and pulled back, but Jared followed, pressing his lips more firmly against Jensen's soft ones. He saw Jensen's eyes staring at him but then the lids closed, the dark lashes fluttering down to rest on his cheeks while he kissed back, returning pressure for pressure.

The kiss started gently; Jared didn't want to startle Jensen, but it quickly grew more heated as it went on. Jared lost himself in the warmth of Jensen's lips, the faint taste of the gum he liked to chew, the tang of beer. Jensen murmured under Jared's mouth, and then there was the delicate wet probing of tongue running along Jared's bottom lip. He gladly gave way, and then they were in the full heat of a passionate kiss, mouths open, lips moving, hands grasping and holding tight onto shoulders, necks, faces.

Jensen pulled away after several moments, breathing just as hard as Jared found himself to be. “Jared, what—fine, you saw the picture and figured it out, I get that. But that doesn't meant you have to...I'm not asking for anything. Don't do something just because you think I want it.” His lips were darker and slightly shiny from kissing, and his cheeks were flushed pink. In Jared's newly wakened rush of desire, he thought Jensen looked edible.

“I'm not. I mean, it's not just for you.” Jared took a deep breath. “I saw the picture, and yeah, I figured it out. But I've been thinking about it ever since, especially during this time apart.” He shook his head. “It just happened so naturally, Jen. You are so important to me. You're essential. I realized that I didn't just love you like a brother or a friend. I'm in love with you.” He tapped his phone screen. “I guess I needed a wake-up call. And this was it.”

He drew Jensen back in for another kiss. Their mouths fused together, tongues exploring and tangling deliciously. Jensen's hand came up to Jared's cheek, a gentle pressure keeping them close enough to feel breath puffing on skin. Jared gave way under that pressure, slowly reclining against the couch and pulling Jensen back with him, Jensen's body half on his, legs intertwined. The weight of Jensen's solid mass on Jared's torso inflamed his arousal; it flared like lighter fluid on a bonfire, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen's body seeking the most contact possible. One hand gripped Jensen's ass to haul him up higher, crushing his hips against Jared's. Jensen's erection ground down on Jared's, hard ridges under their jeans.

“Jare,” Jensen whispered against Jared's lips. “Can't believe that you...that we...”

“Shhh...less talk, more kissing...”

With Jensen's lips pressed to his, the circuit in Jared's brain shifting him from friend to lover was complete. All he could think about was how Jensen's lips felt (soft and moist on Jared's), how Jensen was making tiny breathy moans as he licked into Jared's mouth, how his skin felt hot and smooth to Jared's hands when he pushed them under Jensen's shirt.

It seemed no time at all before they discarded their clothes haphazardly on the furniture and the floor. Before they finished stripping each other, Jared pushed Jensen off and dragged him—not that Jensen resisted—to the bedroom. Jared wanted to relish this experience, and being crammed onto his couch was not conducive to the way he wanted sex to be with Jensen. He wanted room to spread Jensen out, to lie between those adorably bowed legs, to roll around as their desire moved them.

Jensen appeared to approve of this plan, his momentary complaint at relocating dissipating as they collapsed onto Jared's enormous bed. "Better? Little roomier?" asked Jared, chuckling at Jensen's smile.

"Yeah, don't want to get a cramp at the wrong time." Jensen winked. He ran his hands over Jared's chest, his eyes avidly following his exploring fingers. "Jesus, I used to look at you all the time, wonder what you would feel like. Fucking muscles everywhere, your beautiful skin. So gorgeous. Those fangirls--I'd be jealous because they could drool over you and I--I'd have to look away, or crack a joke or something, so you wouldn't see how hot I thought you were, how hard you got me." He bucked his hips, and Jared could feel Jensen's erection, like iron under smooth, soft skin, bumping against Jared's belly. It sent a thrill straight to his groin, and his own dick answered with a jump.

Jared was not inexperienced with men, although he'd been more with women, but no previous lover had prepared him for being with Jensen. Half of it was how beautiful Jensen was, with his strong body, sprinkled everywhere with those adorable cinnamon freckles, his eyes dark and mouth red from arousal. Half of it was that it was _Jensen_ \--Jared's best friend, the person he most enjoyed spending time with, the person he knew best and who knew him best. Making love was a natural extension of Jared's feelings, and yet the wonder of finally realizing it and having it happen made his head swim.

They kissed and rutted, reveling in their naked skin against each other, but it wasn't long before Jared knew what he wanted to happen. "Jen, can we--I want to fuck. Please, can we fuck? I don't care which way." He couldn't restrain his dick from constantly grinding on Jensen's hip, his belly, his cock. That was the best, feeling Jensen's erection sliding next to his own, slipping and bumping together, and Jared could be happy coming like that if Jensen didn't want to go further.

"Yeah, I want that. Fuck me, Jay, wanted it for so long." Jensen's voice was soft and gruff, and his hands pulled Jared even tighter against Jensen's body.

"Gotta...oh, do you have stuff? I, uh, I didn't think to...I didn't want to assume we were gonna..."

Jensen chuckled and bit Jared's neck, sucking on the spot. "Yeah, here." He reached out, his mouth never leaving Jared's skin, and shuffled in a drawer before emerging with a condom and a tube of lube. "You want to, or want me to?"

Jared shuddered. The thought of watching Jensen prep himself was a thousand times better than any porn he could imagine. "You do it. Wanna watch."

Jared pulled away, kneeling and slowly stroking himself while he watched Jensen lube up one finger and slide it into his ass. Jensen's cheeks were pink, and Jared figured Jensen was not used to displaying himself like this, but Jensen's eyes never left Jared's as that finger slid deeper and deeper. Jensen only took a few pumps before he added a second, biting his lip at the greater stretch. Jared's cock began to leak slow, fat beads of pre-come, and he swiped his thumb the over the head of his cock, groaning softly at Jensen's show.

Jensen's mouth slackened at the third finger, his breath coming harder and his other hand rubbing his belly and groin. Jared swiped his thumb again, relishing the smooth glide over the swollen head of his eager cock. Thumb still damp, he reached over and rubbed it over Jensen's lips, and Jensen promptly stuck his tongue out to lick at it. Jared had to choke his cock to keep from coming just at the sight of Jensen slowly licking Jared's slick off that succulent mouth.

"Please, Jen, you're killing me here. Please tell me you're ready or I'm gonna blow all over you instead." Jared let go of his dick, and it bobbed angrily, his hips thrusting blindly into the air.

Jensen withdrew his fingers from his hole, puffy and enticing. He nodded, his voice gravelly when he answered. "So ready, Jay, you have no idea." He rolled over and raised his ass into the air. "Need you to fuck me hard, let me know this is really happening and not some fucking wet dream. Come on, I'm ready!"

If Jensen looked hot laying on his back and fucking himself with his fingers, seeing that peachy ass held high for him, tempting hole pointed right at him, stripped any possible hesitation away from Jared. He growled and ripped the condom packet open, quickly rolling it on and then coating it with lube. He grabbed Jensen's hips, pulling him closer, rubbing the head of his cock over that hole, smearing lube until his whole crack and perineum were shiny and slick. Jensen panted and wiggled his ass. Jared startled himself by giving Jensen's cheek a hard smack, but Jensen grunted and pushed back harder. "Fuck me! Jesus, Jay, do it!"

Jared pushed, his dick straining to breach the tight ring of muscle. It gave beneath his pressure and he was in, sinking deeper and deeper with each thrust, Jensen crying out in short breaths in time with them. They found a rhythm together, Jared fucking in and pulling back, Jensen moaning and pushing back in perfect time.

It felt like the whole world narrowed down to this moment, this bed. The exquisite pressure of Jensen's ass around Jared's dick, his ass under Jared's hands, his mind reduced to _yes_ and _Jen_ and _so good_. Jared slid one hand down Jensen's back as far as he could reach, rubbing back and forth as they fucked. Jensen's body began to shake, his hips losing their beat and randomly shoving hard against Jared, thighs trembling. His ass suddenly clenched Jared's cock, squeezing it hard down its entire length, and Jared realized Jensen was coming before Jared had even touched his cock. Jensen keened, burying his head in the pillow, hands clutching the sheets while his body shook.

Jared immediately succumbed to his own climax; he'd barely been holding off already, and the ripples of Jensen's orgasm were all it took for Jared's dick to explode, a seemingly endless stream of come pulsing out and filling the condom, leaving Jared awash in his own release, hot and slick and thick around him, hips grinding helplessly against Jensen while Jared's head fell back, eyes shut, gasping for air.

Jensen collapsed onto the mattress, still panting. Jared pulled out, holding the condom on, and sagged down next to Jensen, feeling as if his skin was glowing from pleasure and contentment. He tugged the condom off and tied it, wrapping it in a couple of tissues from the box on the night-table before slinging an arm across Jensen's back and pulling him close. He buried his nose into Jensen's neck, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat clinging to Jensen's skin. Jensen murmured approval, turning within Jared's arm to face him. They kissed, softly now, gentle presses while they regained their breath.

"Never walking again. Just gonna lie here forever. Think my bones melted," Jensen said softly. "Fucked me into a jellyfish."

Jared couldn't hold back a snicker. Jensen poked him, but Jared was too relaxed to react. "Shhhh, quiet now. Sleepy. Cuddle."

"Knew you'd be a cuddler," Jensen mock-grumbled.

Jared kissed him again, and reached to pull the sheet over them.

 

 

"We're not going to announce it. But we aren't going to hide either." Jared looked at the group gathered in the conference room. Jeremy Carver, Bob Singer, Adam Glass, Phil Segriccia were all sitting quietly, with Mark Pedowitz via Skype, listening to Jared speak. "The show is well-established, and I think we're well past the danger of backlash. Our sponsors love the show, and you know how the fans are. The majority of them are not going to care. Heck, most of them are going to say they saw this coming." He winked at Jensen.

Jensen was relieved to see a smile flash around the room. They all knew about shipping and slashing and the power of the fanbase.

"We're not going go out of our way with PDA. No one is going to find us screwing in a club or anything. We're just not...pretending. Not anymore." Jensen kept his voice quiet but firm. He and Jared had talked about this and decided to address the whole relationship thing up front as a team.

"Okay," said Carver. "I don't have a problem with this. Anyone who does?” He glared around the room.

Adam Glass said, "What about the whole issue of the Winchesters being brothers? Isn't that going to be a little sticky, having the actors in a relationship?"

Jensen replied dryly, "I think after ten years they've figured out that we are not really the Winchesters." Everyone chuckled. "Besides, it's not the first show in the world where actors dated while being 'related' onscreen."

"I'm not going to say there might not be bumps in the road here, but we wouldn't deny any other couple a right to make their relationship work, so there's no reason to deny Jensen and Jared that either. I do trust you to have the discretion I'd ask any co-star couple--let's not make your dating be the basis of our publicity. Other than that, I say good luck and congratulations." Singer got up and shook their hands, then hugged them. Then everyone got up and shook hands with them, clapping them on the arm or hugging them, depending on how close they were.

"Well, if that's all settled, let's talk about how the season is going to finish!" said Carver. "Now, here's my idea..."

 


End file.
